1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and in particular to both diesel and gasoline internal combustion engines of the reciprocating piston type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional diesel and gasoline internal combustion engines of the reciprocating piston type feed air and fuel into the combustion chambers either one of two ways: (1) simultaneously (the gasoline engine), or (2) sequentially with the sequence being first the air and then the fuel (the diesel engine). In both types, the air is compressed in the combustion chamber by the next stroke of the piston (i.e. in its movement from bottom dead center (B.D.C.) to stop dead center (T.D.C.)).